Love, With a Little of Luck
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Severus Snape is the most hated teacher in Hogwarts history ever, or so he thought. Hermione Granger is the most undesirable bachelorette in wizarding world history ever, or so she thought. So when a potions accident happened, Hermione find herself surrounded by people who claimed to love her, while Snape find himself... popular. So how do they solve this problem? Teamed up, duh.
1. Prolog 1: Severus Snape

**A/N** : This is my first fic in this fandom, please be gentle with me :)

This fic will be more like drabble, but with a plot. It's the first time I do this kind of thing, seeing I'm usually make the plot clear in my head and post a fic after I finished making them, so let's see where this goes, shall we.

Please excuse for any grammar error, misspelling, and character OOC, seeing that English is not my mother language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It belong to our queen obviously duh.

* * *

Prolog 1: Severus Snape

Severus Snape hates being a teacher.

He hates brats running across the hall, destroying thousands of beautiful rules made for the greater good. He hates preteens and their annoying mood swings. He hates teens busy with whatever thing they need to do that adult won't understand.

Generally, he just hates children and every stage of their life. He just find them annoying.

It's not like he's liked by his students anyway.

He was sure if they can vote for the most hated teachers in Hogwart's history, he'll come up the winner. He saw the stare the children gave to him when he passed them, heard how the children talked behind him.

Good. Not like he cared how they see him, as long as they didn't annoy him it's good enough.

He. Just. Didn't. Care.

So if someone asked you why the bloody hell he stood here right now, in front of this blasted supplement potion class, teaching mongrels about first year potions, again, when they're about third year and above, at least you know the reasons is not because he care.

Damn that old man and the jobs he had.

Because even if he hated being a teachers, it's not like he could abandon all his responsibilities as a teachers.

Added with supplement classes he had to teach, 3 classes for each year! And it's just the supplement classes, not counting the regular one. Why are this mongrels idiots? Are they that stupid to had to take supplement classes to boost their grades? Are they that mindless to play with each other in classes rather than paying attention to classes?

Added with helpless case like Mr. Longbottom or Mr. Finnegan.

This is nightmare.

So when Mr. Longbottom epically tripped, making his potion wasted on the floor, he just stare. When Mr. Finnegan, who was near the scene, was epically crashed with Mr. Longbottom and making his potion mixed with the previous potion on the floor, he just stare. When the kid near the scene stood up to avoid the spill, knocking down their cauldron, making their potion spilled and mixed with the potion on the floor, and other chained reaction making the potions in the room spilled into one giant poodle in the floor, he just stared. And when the said potions dissolved into a pink cloud and spread throughout the class, or dared he said, Hogwarts, he just, again, epically stared when all the student stared at him with wide eyes.

"Fifty points from Griffindor and their incapability to do basic thing such as walking straight without getting tripped."

Well… the bullying was fun though.

* * *

Being a teachers come with many responsibilities. Not just teaching, but also for every mistakes his students do.

It comes with being a good teacher after all.

Not like he is one.

So here he is, spending his precious diner time thinking about the accidents while the headmaster does his speech before diner started. It's not about Mr. Longbottom's godly carelessness, obviously, it was beyond repair. No, it's about the final potions. Even he admitted it's a bit… weird… for a potion to immediately dissolve and spread like that. Potions like that tend to had masses effect with unfavorable effect after all.

That's the thing.

The problem is, the ingredients the students picked were all different, making it impossible for them all to made the potion of the day, simple first year's harmless potions to cure the fever. Even he can't predict what would happened if all that different potions mixed into one, but the effect should be seen right now. But as far as he seen, there's nothing different going on in the school. Either the effect had yet to be seen, or the mongrels were truly idiots for making useless potions.

Or maybe he just reading into it too much.

"And last but not least, I want to remind you all for the Yule ball at the end of this year. Please, enjoy your youth while it still last, and have fun at the ball."

Ah… the dreaded Yule ball. He rolled his eyes thinking about brats nervously asked their crush to the dance, or the increased of public display affections in the school nearing the end of the year. You can't denied that Hogwart's months to come will be colored with a seasoned of love.

How dreadful indeed.

Looking at Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown eating each other faces everyday could make everyone nauseated, you want to see that kind of couple times 100 and placed all across Hogwart?

No thank you.

His skin crawled.

Hmm… now that you mention it…

Severus Snape looked at the Griffindor's table. Now he understood that tingling feeling he had earlier. That obnoxious couple behave well tonight. What a miracle! And if you looked at the room carefully, the public display affections in the room had been decreased! How curious.

Or maybe… the potions?

Hmm.. maybe that brainless mongrels did a good job today. It's about time.

Well… at least he could sleep well tonight knowing the effect of the accident early this afternoon. It's a good outcome, why changing it? Maybe he can talk latter to Dumbledore about this events.

He took his first sip of the soup when a student from Hufflepuff stood while raising her hand, making everyone curious.

"We could dance with anyone, right?"

The old man just smiled hearing such enthusiastic and the energy the young woman had. "Love is not tied by time and space. Of course you can, Ms. Bones."

"Then…" the said students suddenly looked straight at his eyes. "I want to asked Professor Snape."

Severus Snape immediately does the thing he swore he never does in his entire life, bursting the soup he just ate. What the bloody hell?

"May I, sir?"

He's still coughing while a voices from another table was heard. "Oi! Who are you to invite Professor Snape to dance with you?"

Good, good, you students of mine. Tell her…

"I'm the one who will go with him on the ball!"

"No! Me!"

"You're kidding? With a body like that?"

"Shut up, you piece of bacon!"

"Professor Snape! Dance with me!"

"You're delusional!"

"Professor! I love you!"

And just like that, nearly all the students in the Great Hall fighting among each to other to take him to the dance. And when he said nearly everyone, it was literally nearly everyone, say, about 85% of them can be seen asked him to the dance or profess their love to him. The rest of them busy with their own partners doing that obnoxious public display of affections, how absurd! Some famous couple, even Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown grabbing each other hair fighting to get a chance to dance with him, excuse him for a while, he suddenly feel the urge to puke.

"SILENCE!" Ah… at least… tell them all, Minerva. He promised he will treat her to a glass of Butterbeer the next Hogsmeade visit, he promised. "He won't be going to the dance with you all."

"Because he will come with me!"

That was the day, for the first time in his life, Severus Snape puke while Minerva McGonagall batting her eyelashes at him.

Looking at the unhelpful old fool looking at him with pity in his eyes and what did he see? Amusement? Making him sure he's in another dimension, perhaps by one of Voldemort's spell before he died? He 100% sure it was because of the potions though, it makes much more sense looking at the masses effect.

Just look, he swore he will get the antidote! No matter what! And he will succeed! For there are no unsolvable potions for such a potion master like him!

But where to start? He knew it not that easy as it looked. There are too many unpredictable factors. Should he first analyze the potions? If he looked at it, he's not even sure the true effect of the potions. This can be complicated.

In the midst of chaos, his eyes met the honey brown eyes across the Griffindor table, her body had been trapped by a small crowd surrounding her. And when their eyes met, at least he knew now which one he should do first.

Talking with Ms. Granger.


	2. Prolog 2: Hermione Granger

**A/N:** Thank you for you guys who spend some of your time to read this fic. And special thanks for those who click favorite, follow, or review this fic. I know it's not the best fic, but I do hope this fic could entertain those of you who read it.

Just to clarify, the story took place after the war ended, with everyone alive, except Voldemort and Bellatrix of course. As for the pairing, I haven't decided it yet, so if you had any suggestion feel free to write it in the review (because I rarely check my PM hahaha). But one thing for sure, this is not romance HGSS fic. It will strictly just friendship between them.

Please excuse for any grammar error, misspelling, and character OOC, seeing that English is not my mother language

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Prolog 2: Hermione Granger

How did it happen?

Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age. There's nothing she didn't know. But this incident, for the first time in her life, making someone like Hermione Granger couldn't reach the answer.

Yes. The situation is that absurd, that no matter how hard she thought, the answer she got couldn't properly explained the phenomena in front of her eyes right now.

At least she knew that this is the work of magic. But what kind magic, that's the mystery.

If she looked back, would she get some clue?

Today is just another lovely day. She walked with Harry and Ginny to the next class, every now and then you can hear some lovely laugh from hearing jokes after jokes that came from the youngest Weasley. Ron and Lavender walked together not far away from them, their hand entwined, it's like they're in their own world. Looking at Harry and Ginny, Hermione smiled. Clearly from their interaction everyone can see that they would be going out sooner or later.

It would be a lie if she said that she's happy with this situation. Yes, she's happy for them, but deep down in her heart she knew that she would miss the golden trio, when it was just the three of them against the world. But she knew that it won't last forever. Someday they would split up, making their own family. Hermione smiled. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, they had a great partner, she's happy for them. She just hoped that they would still be friends no matter what happened.

That lovely day suddenly ruined when Harry bump into Draco Malfoy.

"Look where you're going, Potter. Or maybe your eyesight is that bad that you can't look again? Are you blind? Should I change your title from the-boy-who-can't-be-fucking-killed become the-boy-who-can't-fucking-see?"

Hermione immediately helped Harry to get up while Ginny and Ron glared at the Slytherin's prince. Lavender tried to calm her Won-Won.

"Said the coward who speak only and no action. At least Harry is a hero who saved the wizarding world from The Dark Lord. And what are you? Spoiled Death Eater coward who could only ran to his parents because the world is such a scary place. You're just jealous after all, such cowardice."

The Slytherin's face became as red as tomato hearing such speech from the red haired girl one year below him, with a glare he said, "I would mind my own word if I were you, weasellete. You don't know who you're talking to."

"Who? You? Without her wand she would make you run crying to the bathroom."

"Ooo, is the little girl had to be protected by her bodyguards? How cute…"

"Stop! All of you!"

Everyone looking at the Gryffindor princess. Calming herself, she continued, "Can't we just move on from the childish rivalry we had? The war was over, why don't we make peace to each other? Even just acquaintance is fine, at least civil enough to do some conversation without trying to kill each other?"

"'He started it first!"

Hermione looked at the red haired girl beside her. "Even if it's true, you also did wrong saying that kind of word to Malfoy. Let's just… you know… move on and continue to our own activity. We get nothing fighting like this, just a waste of energy don't you think?"

"Granger. Lovely to know that you're at least rational enough to compensate the lack of manner in this idiotic group of yours."

The said girl glared. "Malfoy. We already made a truce the first day we became Head Boy and Head Girl. Can't you just honor the truce and leave us alone whenever we met?"

Draco smirked. "I do make a truce, but to you, and only you. I never promised anything to your friend."

"You-"

"But you're right. I do want to save my energy, and this fight is just not worth it. I have another important things I have to deal with after all." Draco walked leaving the Gryffindors, Hermione exhale the breath she didn't know she held.

"Oh, and Granger?" Draco turned around. "I just want to remind you that we had to talked about the Yule Ball. Times kept ticking after all."

Hermione glared. "I don't need reminder. Mind your own business, you prat." Draco could only chuckle and continue to walked away. Harry looked at the Head Girl with such pity in his eyes. "I can't believe you still alive being in the same room with such annoying ferret like him, 'Mione. I doubt I can hold it for even 5 minute."

The Head Girl sighed. "It is hard, but the truce help, I guess. Actually, aside from his personality, he's a great partner to work with."

Ginny held the brunette's hand. "If he does anything bad to you, or make you uncomfortable, just say it and we'll back you up."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny. I will. Don't worry."

After that they continue their own activity, and as far as she could remember, there's nothing weird going on. Except… she did remember some pink fog that spread throughout Hogwarts. ' _maybe… that fog..._ ' her friends do act weird after the pink fog spread and vanished after all. Ron and Lavender stop holding each other hand, and she didn't know if it's true, but she felt like she's being watched.

And after Bones' proclamation and all that chaos that follow, Draco Malfoy suddenly came to her table, and said, "Granger, I want to make sure you remember that you are my partner in the Yule Ball, well.. you know…as Head Boy and Head Girl… so don't you even dare to accept another invitation from everyone else."

That was weird. Yes, she would had to dance with Malfoy, but that doesn't mean he is her date of the night. It's just an obligatory that came being Head Boy and Head Girl after all, she could dance with everybody as she want. And why does Malfoy look nervous? And what is that, blush?

"Malfoy-"

"Malfoy, are you insane?." Harry said. "Clearly she would prefer to dance with me, her best friend, rather than nobody like you." Even with the blush, Harry looked determined, a look she never saw before in her best friend. It actually, how do she said it without making misunderstanding, a good look in him, making her blushed. Harry grab her shoulder, without cutting the eye contact he continued, "Hermione Granger. I had love you since I know what love is, I love you now when you stood by my side in every situation, and I believe I would still love you even when our hair turned grey. Would you be my date?"

Hermione gawk. Is her friend went barmy? How could he said that? And what about Ginny?

She gasped. Ginny! How could she forget her? Times seems to slow down when she looked at the red haired girl besides her, prepared to looked at whirlwind of emotion in the girl's face. Anger, sadness, and other negative emotion. Surprisingly what she looked at is not a rejected or ashamed face. The said girl glared at Harry, hand gripping her shoulder while said, "she would not go with anybody."

"Ginny…"

"Because she came with me."

"My dear weasellete. You're clearly joking right now."

"She would go with me, her true best friend, aren't you, 'Mione?"

Hermione just gawk seeing the 3-way fight. Did they really fighting to decided which one she would go with to the dance? The three people around her is the last person she thought when it comes to the Yule Ball. Malfoy clearly hate her since she took her first step at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny clearly love each other, and Ron.. why is he fighting with Lavender, about Professor Snape of all people? What in Merlin name is happening right now?

Her eyes suddenly met with the Potion Master, and in that moment she knew she had to arrange a meeting with the said Professor as soon as possible.

For the first time in her 8 year in Hogwarts, she's now in the same boat with a professor who hate her guts. And somehow, she had to make it work.


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting Disaster

**A/N** : Please excuse for any grammar error, misspelling, and character OOC, seeing that English is not my mother language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It will be a great honor to own it though.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Disaster

"Miss Granger. A word, if I may ask?"

Truthfully, Hermione already anticipated it. After all, she also wanted to see him. Seeing his reaction in the Great Hall that night, Hermione realized that somehow, they were both unaffected by whatever happened yesterday (the biggest suspect was of course… the pink cloud) and she knew Professor Snape also knew about it. Meeting each other and discussed it was a thing that's going to happened sooner or later.

Nearly everyone in the class stared at her, some even glared, making her quite nervous. But the one who make her nervous the most was Harry who looked at her with such worry, making her face red remembering the event that night. After what happened that night, Hermione rushed to the dorm, immediately pretend to sleep to avoid meeting with Harry, Malfoy, or Ginny. You can call her a coward, but she really need the time to be alone to accessed everything that was happening.

She had some theory, but her not knowing about the real situations was not helping her at all to make some conclusion. Clearly, this was not because of love potions, because if it was true then she and Professor Snape would also be fall in love with someone right now, and at least she was sure she didn't felt it right now.

So when she met with said potion master and knew about the incident (she knew it! it was the pink cloud!), she told him about all her theory.

"Interesting, but if it's not because of love potions, then how come even Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley approach you? I mean, no offense, but Mr Malfoy hates you, and Miss Weasley was always loves Mr Potter in my observations. Didn't they ask you to the dance party?"

Hermione blushed. "They did, indeed, ask me to the dance party, but it's not what it looks like. I was thinking that maybe Malfoy think it was his responsibility as Head Boy to ask me to the Yule Ball. I mean, maybe he didn't know that we only need to dance once to open the Ball. And Ginny, I think she was nice enough to help me from the usual fight between Harry and Malfoy."

Snape massage his forehead. For someone who was called the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger is really dense. But her theory was indeed right. Put aside the nearly impossible thing such as Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley who suddenly loves the girl in front of him, if it was indeed love potions, right know he should be head over heels with someone.

Their discussions went as unhealthy as you can imagine times 100. How many times they bicker already, just because something simple such as… "I told you, we should've just start with the antidote immediately."

Snape glared at the brunette. "I do want to talked to you to have some discussion, but do remember that I'm still your professor. I want you to keep respect me as your professor. So when I said we analyze the effect, it means we _will_ analyze the effect, not just randomly think about the antidote."

Hermione glared. "But Profe-"

"No buts, Miss Granger. If you didn't know the situation, right now we have a very limited time until the Yule Ball, that or you wanted to see me being humiliated in front of the entire Hogwarts."

Hermione snorted. "That's exactly why I propose we make the antidote immediately, _honorable Professor,_ because we don't have enough time. Why waste our time thinking about this new effect of the potion when we can make the antidote immediately based on guessing the materials of how the potions were made. But if you really that hard headed that you can't take suggestion from this lowly student of yours, then go ahead and do whatever you want!"

Snape continue to read his books. "Glad you understood, Miss Granger." Hermione just glared at this sarcastic professor, her books went ignored. "Please do understand, Miss Granger, that I also want to solve this problem quickly, and I know you felt it too. But believe me when I said that we should find the effects first, so we can at least anticipate and prepare if something happened before the antidote was finished."

Hermione continued reading the books in front of her, trying to search for some possible antidote. Even if he said that, she was sure her method was more effective. She can't blame him tough, she knew he was just being careful, and right know the said professor must be really nervous facing this problem. Even she was nervous each time her eyes met Harry's, or Ginny's, or Malfoy's. She can't possibly think how this potion master manage with nearly entire school crushing and lusting after him. She was sure it was already hard enough with simply doing his normal teaching job.

Besides, even when clearly teamwork was better in this situation, doesn't mean she can't work alone. After all, she was sure her method was more effective, and she will prove it to him that she's worthy of being called the brightest witch of her ages. She will prove it that her words can't be underestimated, even to the professors in this school.

After 2 hours of searching with nothing to be found, they agreed to continued it at some later time. They started to arrange to meet 2 times a week for maximum 2 hours. After all, they had their own life, and with this arrangement they won't be suspected by the people around them. Hermione immediately rushed to the Gryffindor Tower, in her mind started to find ways to solve this problem.

She will show them all, with or without Professor Snape, that she will find the solutions and bring back her friends.


End file.
